The present invention relates to a target lens shape measuring device for measuring a target lens shape using an eyeglasses frame, a template, etc., and also relates to a template holder for fitting a template or a dummy lens at the time of measurement by the target lens shape measuring device and also relates to an eyeglass lens processing apparatus for processing an eyeglass lens based on measured target lens shape.
A typical target lens shape measuring device is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,242. In this device, an eyeglasses frame is held by a frame holding section, and a feeler is made to abut against a frame groove to measure the target lens shape. This type of device is arranged so as to be able to measure a template or a dummy lens as well, in which case the template or the dummy lens is fixed to a template holder, and the template holder is then mounted on the device to effect measurement.
However, since the template holder is so arranged that the template or the lens is fixed thereto by being screwed, which requires time and trouble and makes the operation troublesome. Further, when the template holder is used jointly for fixing the dummy lens, an adaptor must be additionally prepared to attach a fixing cup secured to the dummy lens onto the template holder. Therefore, management and attachment of the adaptor are time-consuming and troublesome.
Since the mounting of the template holder on the target lens shape measuring device is generally effected by screwing, the operation is troublesome.
In view of the above-described art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a template holder which makes it possible to speedily effect the fixation of the template or the dummy lens to the template holder without trouble.
Another object of the invention is to provide a target lens shape measuring device in which the mounting of the template holder on the target lens shape measuring device can be performed easily and an eyeglass lens processing apparatus having the device.
The present invention provides the followings:
(1) A template holder that is used in measurement of a target shape of an eyeglass lens and that attaches at least one of a template and a dummy lens thereon, the holder comprising;
a template attaching portion including:
a template placement portion, on which positioning pins to be inserted into small holes of the template are disposed, for placing the template along a measurement plane;
a support shaft to be inserted into a central hole of the template, the support shaft being movable relative to the template placement portion to slide the template on and along the measurement plane;
urging means for urging the support shaft to be moved in an urging direction; and
moving means for moving the support shaft in a direction opposite from the urging direction against a urging force of the urging means when the template is to be attached or detached; and
a holding arm holding the template attaching portion.
(2) The template holder according to (1), further comprising:
a dummy lens attaching portion including:
a fixing cup supporting portion having an insertion hole into which a basal end of a fixing cup fixing the dummy lens thereon is to be inserted; and
a pressing member having a contact surface to be contacted with the basal end of the fixing cup,
wherein the holding arm holds the dummy lens mounting portion.
(3) The template holder according to (2), wherein the urging means urges the support shaft and the pressing member to move the support shaft and the pressing member in synchronization with each other in the urging direction, and the moving means moves the support shaft and the pressing member in synchronization with each other in the direction opposite from the urging direction against the urging force of the urging means when at least one of the template and the fixing cup is to be attached or detached.
(4) A target lens shape measuring device for measuring a target shape of an eyeglass lens, comprising:
the template holder of (1); and
fixing means for attaching and fixing a part of the template holder thereon.
(5) The device according to (4), further comprising:
a measurement pin movable while being kept in contact with an outer periphery of the template attached to the template holder fixed by the fixing means;
measuring means for measuring information on radius vector of the template based on an amount of movement of the measurement pin.
(6) An eyeglass lens processing apparatus, provided with the target lens shape measuring device of (5), for processing an eyeglass lens based on obtained information on radius vector, the apparatus comprising:
lens processing means having a rotatable abrasive wheel, and a lens rotating shaft for holding and rotating the lens; and
control means for controlling the lens processing means based on the obtained information of the radius vector.
(7) A template holder that is used in measurement of a target shape of an eyeglass lens and that attaches at least one of a template and a dummy lens thereon, the holder comprising:
a dummy lens attaching portion including:
a fixing cup supporting portion having an insertion hole into which a basal end of a fixing cup fixing the dummy lens thereon is to be inserted; and
a pressing member having a contact surface to be contacted with the basal end of the fixing cup;
urging means for urging the pressing member to be moved in an urging direction; and
moving means for moving the pressing member in a direction opposite from the urging direction against a urging force of the urging means when the dummy lens is to be attached or detached; and
a holding arm holing the dummy lens attaching portion.
(8) A target lens shape measuring device for measuring a target shape of an eyeglass lens, comprising:
the template holder of (7); and
fixing means for attaching and fixing a part of the template holder thereon.
(9) The device according to (8), further comprising:
a measurement pin movable while being kept in contact with an outer periphery of the dummy lens attached to the template holder fixed by the fixing means;
measuring means for measuring information on radius vector of the dummy lens based on an amount of movement of the measurement pin.
(10) An eyeglass lens processing apparatus, provided with the target lens shape measuring device of (9), for processing an eyeglass lens based on obtained information on radius vector, the apparatus comprising:
lens processing means having a rotatable abrasive wheel, and a lens rotating shaft for holding and rotating the lens; and
control means for controlling the lens processing means based on the obtained information of the radius vector.
(11) A target lens shape measuring device for measuring a target shape of an eyeglass lens, the device comprising:
a template attaching portion including:
a template placement portion, on which positioning pins to be inserted into small holes of the template are disposed, for placing the template along a measurement plane;
a support shaft to be inserted into a central hole of the template, the support shaft being movable relative to the template placement portion to slide the template on and along the measurement plane;
urging means for urging the support shaft to be moved in an urging direction; and
moving means for moving the support shaft in a direction opposite from the urging direction against a urging force of the urging means when the template is to be attached or detached; and
a holding arm holding the template attaching portion.
(12) The device according to (11), further comprising:
a dummy lens attaching portion including:
a fixing cup supporting portion having an insertion hole into which a basal end of a fixing cup fixing the dummy lens thereon is to be inserted; and
a pressing member having a contact surface to be contacted with the basal end of the fixing cup,
wherein the holding arm holds the dummy lens mounting portion.
(13) The device according to (12), wherein the urging means urges the support shaft and the pressing member to move the support shaft and the pressing member in synchronization with each other in the urging direction, and the moving means moves the support shaft and the pressing member in synchronization with each other in the direction opposite from the urging direction against the urging force of the urging means when at least one of the template and the fixing cup is to be attached or detached.
(14) A target lens shape measuring device for measuring a target shape of an eyeglass lens, the device comprising:
a dummy lens attaching portion including:
a fixing cup supporting portion having an insertion hole into which a basal end of a fixing cup fixing the dummy lens thereon is to be inserted; and
a pressing member having a contact surface to be contacted with the basal end of the fixing cup;
urging means for urging the pressing member to be moved in an urging direction; and
moving means for moving the pressing member in a direction opposite from the urging direction against a urging force of the urging means when the dummy lens is to be attached or detached; and
a holding arm holing the dummy lens attaching portion.
The present disclosure relates to the subject matter contained in Japanese patent application Nos. Hei. 11-125395(filed on Apr. 30, 1999) and Hei. 11-161498 (filed on May. 1, 1999), which are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.